Noctis Cape
s are parahumans who, for whatever reason, either don't have to sleep or have a severely reduced need to.There're lots of capes who don't sleep. About a year ago, I started digging into the PRT files. Hired the Red Hands to steal a more up to date set, even. I was looking into clues for understanding this whole thing, y'know? Best leads at the time were memories and dreams. Clues popping up here and there, relating to people's dreams, or gaps in memories. Dreaming differently, seeing things instead of dreaming, case fifty-threes suffering from their amnesia… Well, there are a number of ‘Noctis' cases. Named after a vigilante hero that was up at all hours. The opposite of what I was looking for, but a good data point anyways: capes who don't dream because they don't sleep. PRT confirmed a few members of their own, Miss Militia included, as examples. Others have only been marked down as guesses. Doormaker and Contessa were among them, they said, going by the times the ‘bogeyman' was showing up. - Excerpt from Venom 29.1 Examples *Noctis (source) *Night HagNight Hag transmuted her environment into a special material by 'infecting' it. The longer she stayed still, the more the infection spread. The affected area would slowly regenerate after the fact. If she was destroyed or killed, she could reform herself from any lingering infected ground. A breaker who decided never to go back to her usual form, she formed a strong rapport with her passenger. With her secondary benefits of not needing sleep or food, she could hunt prey for days or weeks as they tried to flee. More often, she would control the area, cut off retreat and then slowly break and maim her foe, starting from the extremities and moving towards the vital functions last. - Comments by wildbow on Reddit *Miss Militia *GasconadeWere another cape to throw themselves into work the way Gasconade does, the PRT would express grave concerns. Gasconade, however, merits special rules and conditions in all respects. With this in mind, he presently maintains twenty-two hour workdays, patrolling for twenty of those hours, primarily gathering intelligence and scaring the local criminal population. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest threat ii p47 *Doormaker *DragonInterlude 7 *Contessa (speculated) *WeldWeld looked down at his hands. His body, from skin to hair to bone, was all metal and alloys of varying types. “I’ve dealt with it before, I’ll manage.” “We can’t enroll you in the co-op program, as your absence would be noted, and would draw attention to others who are using the co-op program to mask their attendance in the Wards. It won’t be easy, attending high school full-time, keeping up with your coursework and leading the team in your off hours.” “It’s fine. I don’t have to sleep much, anyways, so it’s good to keep busy.” - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.1Weld’s room was in the hallways one floor up, opposite Kid Win’s workshop. The door was open, and he was there, reclining on the a heavy-duty chair of the same model as the one he had in the conference room. He had headphones on, his feet on a granite counter where his computer sat. She’d never been in his room. Looking around, she saw rack upon rack of CDs, DVDs and vinyl records. There was no bed, but he didn’t really need to sleep, so that made some sense. It was easily possible that he slept in the chair. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.5 *Defiant (Tinker augment) *Mama MathersPitch 6.8 Details Dragon claimed she didn't need to sleep as a side-effect of her powers,Interlude 15 but in reality it was because she was an artificial intelligence. Miss Militia's shard obviated her need to sleep because it was unusually restless.See 11.h for pointers about how Miss Militia's passenger gathered weapons info about conventional arms. It also feeds into her awareness for updates on weapons (ie., as she becomes aware of more modern munitions). Any projectile firing weapon, just about, barring cruder mechanisms like catapults, and any theoretical, (appropriate) projectile (rubber bullets, hollow points, etc). Her attunement to her passenger greatly influences her ability to use the weapons, affecting draw time, and subtly affecting things like aim and weight. It's a power that effectively derives from the 'scraps' left after certain shards were deployed, and where it might normally be split up or combined with other abilities to form tinker oriented shards (think of the aforementioned qualities assisting a gun tinker like Tecton's kinetic sense assists his tectonic tinkering), it's primarily being deployed to collect data in this instance. It isn't an aggressive shard, so it's primarily concerned with being involved (even peripherally) in conflicts, but it gets restless easily - to the point that it's stripped away her ability to sleep as part of its design. - comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles Noctis Capes are still known to dream, if only day dream.“I can’t name names, of course, but in scientific literature, there are people with powers who don’t sleep, ever, but they dream while awake, because the mind still wants to sort things out. That sorting is important. People with perception powers sometimes need to dream to refresh themselves and get what they see separated from what their power sees. Occasionally tinkers sometimes need to tap into dreams to get inspiration. Virtually every parahuman reports dreams that are different than what they experienced before their triggers, if they can remember their dreams at all. Dreams are often reported as clearer, more exciting, having meanings, or, commonly, having a strong emphasis on memories.” - Excerpt from Eclipse x.1 History Background The term "Noctis" became associated with parahumans who don't sleep, after a vigilante of that name who operated at all hours. Story Start Dragon told Miss Militia that she didn't need to sleep since getting her powers. This was the first time Hannah had heard of another parahuman like her, and speculated that Dragon might also remember her trigger event. She asked Dragon "do you remember?", assuming that Dragon was smart enough to make the connection if she did, but Dragon was merely confused by the question. Post-Leviathan Taylor speculated that Imp was a Noctis cape, but didn't use the term, because she never observed Imp resting over the course of three solid days.Imp, I could sense, was taking apart the teenager’s room, finding CDs and DVDs and holding them up by the window, maybe to see them in the light, as I was with my book. I hadn’t known her to rest in the three days I’d known her. I could almost believe she was one of the capes that didn’t need to sleep, but the theory would have felt a lot more tidy if I could connect it better to one of her powers. - Excerpt from Parasite 10.1 In reality, Imp's power simply makes her impossible to perceive whenever she isn't concentrating. Her mom didn’t notice her. Nobody ever noticed her, and they noticed even less ever since she’d gotten her power. It was like a dark joke, a grim comedy. Just when she’d started to figure things out, grow up and catch people’s eye, the world went to hell and she got her powers. Now she became invisible if she lost her concentration. - Excerpt from Interlude 13.5 (Donation Bonus) Timeskip Around a year before the prognosticated End of the World, Tattletale researched Noctis capes as part of her investigation into irregularities in the dreams and memories of parahumans. She hired the Red Hand to steal PRT files on the phenomenon. Post-Gold Morning Yamada shared information about Noctis capes, without sharing the specific name, with Ashley. Trivia *While certain people claim they function without sleep it has not been scientifically verified.Can a person live without sleep Remember to sleep regularly. Site Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Noctis Capes